


Family for the Holiday

by happyinthesilence



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyinthesilence/pseuds/happyinthesilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck ruminates on how lucky he has gotten. Looking out over his family he can't imagine what he has done to deserve this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family for the Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed something short and sweet, plus I cannot wait for fall.

Thanksgiving was another one of those American holidays that Chuck just couldn’t understand. He couldn’t see celebrating the survival of unprepared immigrants who eventually decimated the local population who had the grace to save them.

Raleigh loved Thanksgiving though so every year Chuck put up with the family dinner for his sake. Over the last ten years Chuck had worked out the perfect recipe for surviving the night. He need approximately 3 beers before Herc’s arrival and avoided all touchy subjects at the dinner table.

After the disaster of their first holiday together he also stayed the hell out of the kitchen while Raleigh was getting dinner ready. He had some self-preservation skills after all.

Chuck had to admit the food was always spectacular. Raleigh pulled out all the stops, cooking all the traditional favorites from mac-and-cheese and dressing to mashed potatoes with gravy and cranberry sauce, not to mention the massive turkey.

The meal was noisy in the way only a big family can manage and everyone was relaxing in various areas of the house. Chuck was leaning against the door frame in the den and taking a moment to look over his family.

Ella-Grace was curled up in Herc’s lap. The happy six year old-who looked adorable in her polka dotted dress, red curls pulled up into pigtails, and missing her front tooth-was reading her grandpa her favorite story. Chuck wasn’t sure but he was almost positive the number of times she had read it to him was creeping in the double digits. His dad looked just as enthralled as he had the first time. It always amazed him how easy it was for Herc to show his grandchildren such open affection, considering how difficult their relationship was still at times, but Herc never faltered in his devotion to the sprogs from the moment he set eyes on Ella-Grace. The girl has him wrapped around her little finger and she knew it. If he was being honest, he and Raleigh weren’t any better about spoiling her though.

He looked over to where Yancy was laying in the recliner. His right hand-which had never really healed after Knifehead-was settled firmly against Bryson’s back. The three week old was sound asleep just like his uncle. He couldn’t help but smile at the image they made. As he watched Bryson shuffled his fist against his face and emitted a tiny yawn while Yancy’s hand shifted to accommodate the small baby’s movements. Bryson’s downy blonde hair was only a few shades lighter than Yancy’s and their breathing was synchronized.

A small giggle drew his attention over to the final occupants of the room. Mako was sitting cross-legged on the floor with her back against the couch while Jack was perched in front of her watching in awe as she moved the controls for the robot they were playing with. She was currently doing some sort of dance that Chuck didn’t know the name of. The little boy had just turned two and this was the longest he had sat still in approximately 6 months.

If Mako could keep the little hellion entertained for this long all the time Chuck just might move her to Melbourne permanently. Jack’s chubby little hands were fumbling for the control and Chuck chuckled as he began babbling “I do it, I do it!” That was there boy’s favorite phase and it drove Chuck up the wall. Raleigh joked that it was because Chuck and Jack were too much alike and considering the little boy looked like a small version of Chuck with his own prickly temper, Raleigh might actually be on to something with that.

Chuck felt his husband’s strong arms slide around his waist as Raleigh pressed a warm kiss to the back of his neck.

“I need a nap.” Raleigh murmured into his neck as he leaned into Chuck’s back.

“Oi! Do I look like a bed mate?” Chuck grumbled good naturedly but he wrapped his arms across Raleigh’s and leaned back into him anyway.

Raleigh huffed and griped under his breath something about grumpy koalas which made Chuck smile. “You know Ella’s is gonna drive your dad nuts with that book.”

“No more than she does us. But Bryson’s gonna be so spoilt after this week he’s never gonna sleep in his crib again.” Chuck observed, nodding his head in direction of the sleeping beauties.

“I know.” Raleigh sighed. “But I don’t have the heart to complain about it…”

“I know you don’t love. And I don’t mind, just know you’re the one staying up with him.” Chuck smirked.

“Yeah, Yeah. I got it.” Raleigh laughed.

Feeling his husband’s warm body curled into him and watching all the people he loved, Chuck couldn’t believe how lucky he had gotten. For someone who never expected to survive the war he had been given one hell of a second chance. He was just glad he had lived up to it.

“Rals?”

“Hmm.”

“I love ya. Ya know that right.” Chuck whispered.

“Yeah I know.” He could feel Raleigh’s smile against his neck. “I love you too babe.”


End file.
